


Carry On

by Someone_aka_Me



Series: in a world that could've left us hard as metal [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_aka_Me/pseuds/Someone_aka_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric, after Salazar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissingMommy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingMommy/gifts).



You want nothing more than to call him back. To owl him, to beg, to plead. You want him to come back. No matter the cost, because it can't be worth this gaping hole you have inside, can it? Because you gave him a piece of yourself and he took it with him when he went, and now you're left with something missing.

But you know him. You know Salazar almost as well as you know yourself.

He isn't coming back. He is afraid, but he is too proud to admit to fear, and so he can never conquer it. You don't like it, but in a way you understand it. He is afraid of the Muggles, of what they could do if they discovered your world, because unlike you, Salazar does not believe in the essential goodness of humanity. He does not believe that the Muggles could learn to live in harmony with your kind. He believes they would take and take and take and drain wizardkind dry and then turn on you.

…You can't exactly blame him. Not with what the Muggles are doing when they suspect a witch.

But understanding his perspective doesn't make his absence hurt any less. You were never able to tell him… what he meant to you. How you felt for him. How you weren't  _supposed_  to feel for him. It is wrong, but it is still how you feel, and… and there were times when you wondered if he felt it too. Because you'd catch him looking, you'd catch his eyes lingering, and you would wonder.

You remind yourself that it no longer matters. Salazar is gone. Whatever he many have felt, it was not enough to keep him here.

You want nothing more than to send an owl and beg him to come back to you, but you know better, and you have a school to run. You cannot preside over children when you act like one yourself.

So you take a deep breath, you lock him away in the depths of your mind, and you carry on.

Because you must.


End file.
